Thaddeus Locke
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 22 (D.O.B. July 1st, 16 L.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = Nine Oaks, Mirwood, Elwynn Forest |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = The very same |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Atticus Locke, Father Joan Wilshere, Mother *Saoirse Locke, Brother *Thomas Locke, Brother *Galen Locke, Sister |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Single |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Soldier Log Driver (former) Smuggler (former) |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Appearance Thick, rich hair sits atop Thaddeus' head, a messy crown of short waves and curls that seldom feel the teeth of a comb. Each strand appears as a stark brown unless caught by the Sun, which reveals auburn undertones. His face is masculine, a composite of angular features --such as his hawkish nose, high cheekbones, strong jawline, and dimpled chin-- that work well alongside his natural charm. He is difficult to hold eye contact with; the predatory gaze of his deep blue eyes would intimidate if it weren't for the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he oft flashed his endearingly crooked smile. A light stubble covers the dimples and contours of the lower third of his face, with the hairs on the right side punctuated by a jagged scar. Thaddeus stands tall with a straight backed posture and a deep tanned complexion; when drawn to full height his athletic frame reaches 6'5". A lean neck sits atop his broad, bullish shoulders, each ending in a bulbous deltoid. Sprouting from the sternum and clavicle lies a barrelled chest, matched on the posterior by the thick muscles between and around the shoulder blades. Wide, triangular lats flare upward from the waist, creating a taper from shoulder to hip, framing --in concert with the rippling obliques at each side-- the octuplet of sculpted abs and powerful muscles of his lower back. His arms are long and mighty with corded muscles enveloping the humerus and a strong forearm. His thick wrists give way to huge, calloused palms and long, dexterous fingers; each hand capable of crushing grip and hefty punch, or fine writing and plucking of instrument. Beneath his rounded backside are long, powerful, sprinter's legs. Robust thighs lead to bulging calves, each of the latter inserting fairly high on its leg. Tapering down the tibia is a proportionate ankle and a large foot. He is naturally fleet-of-foot, graced with a swift running speed and an especially light step. Thaddeus' build is far from the hulking mass of muscle seen upon most soldiers. His long, sturdy bones are indeed encased by a strong musculature, however he is definitely on the slimmer end of the spectrum, a fact in concert with the veinous appearance of his limbs. Most of his dark skin is covered by the bodily hair of a young adult, their sparsity perhaps in contrast to the muscular development of his body. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian